


Liberty and Justice

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, everyone but barry and iris are minor minor characters, lawyer AU, tags will be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Iris is a highly respected lawyer who picks up the case of a woman named Claire Davidson. The case sticks with her and she pursues it, not so much as considering a plea deal. She's taking this to trial. And she's winning.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 30
Kudos: 44





	1. The Murder of Mr. and Mrs. Davidson

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written wa fic since like what 2018 like i seriously stopped writing it but we back baby. and better than ever honestly. ive done a lot a lot of things since then and my writing has improved tenfold. seriously dont even look at my old stuff it was atrocious. but im back. lets get it.

Iris has always been skeptical of the validity of soulmates. Maybe it’s because of her parents or maybe it’s because soulmate culture, as she liked to call it, was just a way for companies to make money off of desperate singles searching for their other halves. Sure, she’s taken the BuzzFeed quiz and played with her friends on girls night but she didn’t believe. No way in hell did she think soulmates were an actual thing. Her father always told her she needed to have faith once and a while. But she couldn’t help but think that was kind of stupid. Putting your blind allegiance into something as dumb as this just wasn’t something she could do. 

Legend says that when you meet your soulmate, you’ll know. Her dad has told her the story of meeting her mom more times than she can count on one hand and the kids in school had always been willing to share their meet-cute with their soulmates. 

But she’s a grown-ass woman. One that put herself through law school and has worked to become a highly respected defense attorney. That meant no time to worry about soulmates. They were so juvenile in her opinion, like fairytales you tell a kid to get them to go to sleep. Instead of dragons and princesses, though, its a cop and a starving artist. Thank you, Joseph, for telling her that damn story constantly as a little girl. 

She got a call from one of the partners at the firm asking her to go meet with a new client at the jail. A young woman, no older than 30, who has become the lead suspect in quite possibly the gruesomest murder she’s ever come across. Iris knows the drill by now, drop your keys and phone and sign in and go see the client. 

The young woman, Claire Davidson, can barely look at her. She’s in shock. I mean, who wouldn’t be after being arrested for the murder of your parents. She had been the one to find them there, according to her, already dead. Her parents were not great people, anyone could tell you that, but no one could tell you with more certainty than Ms. Davidson. She let her dislike for her parents and their business, be a known fact. She had organized a strike on one of their stores last June and was planning another one this March. Everything pointed to her wanting to kill her parents. Except for one thing, and Iris was going to exploit the hell out of that. 

From what the forensic experts have told her, the bullet would have had to been fired by someone left-handed. Ms. Davidson was right-handed. Coupled with her airtight alibi, this case should be pretty easy to win. The prosecution only had circumstantial evidence, it was barely even enough to charge her in the first place. But they did charge her with 2 counts of first-degree murder. If Iris didn’t start working, and fast, this “easy” case might turn out to not be so easy after all. 

As soon as she sat down at the cold metal table she watched Ms. Davidson’s eyes dart around the room. Everywhere but her own eyes. “Ms. Davidson, my name is Iris West. I’ll be representing you in this case. First, I would like to hear your side of the story. And please don’t spare any details. It’s imperative that I know absolutely everything so there are no surprises during the trial. I also feel it’s necessary to remind you of attorney-client privilege. What you say here cannot be used against you. It stays between us. So, Ms. Davidson, will you please recount the events of January 28, 2020, for me.” 

Her client stayed quiet. “Ms. Davidson? Are you alright?” 

“I didn’t do it.” She said, voice so low Iris almost didn’t catch it. “But no one believes me. No one has ever believed me. About dad, about uncle Jeff, about this. I wasn’t even home. How the hell could I have been in two places at once, huh? And fuck, I hated my parents I really really fucking did but that didn’t mean I didn’t love them.” 

Her outburst was all Iris needed to know this woman wasn’t lying. “Ms. Davidson, if I’m going to be an effective counsel I’m going to need you to tell me the full story of that night. Do not leave out any details, even ones that you don’t think matter. Ok? I’m here to help you.” 

“Well I was with my girlfriend at around 8 pm that night, we had spent almost the whole day with each other because we’re long distance so anytime she comes to visit we usually make it a whole day thing. And so I get a call from my mom telling me she thought someone was in the house. I told her to calm down and use the house phone to call 911. But she couldn’t find it. Guessing my dad had taken it when he was on one of his business calls. Um, anyway, she hung up to call on her cell phone but when I didn’t get a call back, I decided to go to the house.” 

Iris looked up from her notepad. “And around what time would you say you arrived at the house?” 

“At around 9, I think,” Ms. Davidson said. 

“And, to your knowledge, are there any security cameras outside your parent’s residence that could corroborate your claim?” 

“I mean, I don’t know, I think so. Mom was always paranoid about that kind of stuff. I’d be surprised if they didn’t.” 

“Alright, go on,” Iris said, making a note to try and get that footage. 

Ms. Davidson looked down. “They were already dead. I checked. I checked dad’s pulse and then mom’s and both weren’t there. They were dead. I don’t know any more than you or the police do. All I know is my parents are dead.” 

This case is going to stick with her. Even if she wins it. What kind of prosecutor blames the daughter in this? It makes no sense. If she doesn’t win this, she might just disbar herself right now. She’s so tired of these prosecutors, always thinking they’re right. If she has to go up against another self-absorbed, egotistical white man she might just become a corporate lawyer. 

Ms. Davidson didn’t say much after that and she took it as her cue to leave. She had to start searching for that footage and making sure that the prosecution hadn’t locked it up in evidence and tried burying it. She’s mostly surprised they haven’t called her in to make a plea deal. A case like this would be a nightmare to bring to trial for any prosecutor. But the partners at the firm will never let her accept that plea deal. They wouldn’t admit this but the firms in trouble. It has been for quite a long time. After one of the senior partners went a bit off the rails, got himself disbarred and flung himself off a bridge. It was all over the news for months. Top story. All of them referring to the victim as a parter at Killian and Gold, not by his name. It left a stain on the firm and clients have been hard to come by. That’s why Ms. Rich White Girl Davidson is a bright spot of a case for them. She’s got money and she chose them. 

As if her thoughts had summoned him she got a call from the prosecution’s assistant asking when she would be free to schedule a meeting about reaching a plea agreement. Iris said no time would good. This is going to style no matter what the white man had to say about it. It’s time they shut up for once and lose. 

Iris figures now is as good a time as ever to research the man she will be going up against in court. She pulls out the file and finds who pressed these charges against her client. A prosecutor by the name of Barry Allen. An ADA who is relatively new to the department. She starts digging on him, trying to find a weakness that causes him to lose cases. What soft spot makes him throw out all his strategies and follow his heart? Something you should never do in a courtroom, if you want to win that is. 

Bingo. 

His father, Henry Allen, was convicted for the murder of his mother, Nora Allen, back when Barry was around 11. He’s dedicated his entire life to studying law, all in the hopes of getting his father out of prison. The case of Nora Allen’s murder was pretty open and shut to detectives and, apparently, the jury. The husband was found holding the murder weapon and she was dead when they arrived on the scene. Open and shut. Except for one thing, the testimony of Barry Allen that night. 

He stated that a man in yellow had killed his father and a man in red had brought him blocks away. It all sounded so convenient, as though a little boy who had just gone through a traumatic experience and was trying to cope had said it. But he’s never wavered. Even as a grown man, he stands behind his father and what he saw that night. A believer. How wonderful. 

She gets another call from his office and picks up. “This is Iris West.” 

“Ms. West, it’s ADA Allen. My assistant tells me you turned down a meeting with me to discuss a plea deal?” 

Iris closes her file. “Yes, ADA Allen. My client and I have no intention of taking a plea deal. A meeting would only waste valuable time preparing for this trial. Is that all?” 

“Not quite, I’m afraid. If not for a plea deal, I say we have a meeting anyways. Get acquainted before this big trial you’re telling me about.” 

“I’ll let you know by the end of the day, ADA Allen.” 

He had sighed. “Barry. You can call me Barry. Always hated formalities.”

“Well, I don’t. They establish boundaries. Goodbye, ADA Allen. I’ll see you in court.” She hung up. 

There were a few times she felt badass. That was one of them. Her dad usually would say something clever about how she’s a real Annalise Keating. But she’s only half as good as a lawyer as her and she can’t rock short hair as good as she can. Becoming a lawyer had been about getting around her father’s strict rules on becoming a cop, not making him proud. But along the way, as she worked through her first year of law school, that became the reason. She loved her dad more than anything. Her being a badass lawyer, taking down bad guys in a courtroom instead of on the streets, it made her dad happy. Which made her happy. 

When she passed the bar exam, she told herself she would always do her best. No matter what that meant. If it entailed being the youngest partner at her firm or taking on cases that seemed like challenges and winning them, it didn’t matter. She was doing this to be her best. And no one ever got good staying in their comfort zone. A little pushing can go a long way. 

She has some interns working on a defense strategy for the actual trial. Most of it banking on this damn security footage which she can’t find for the life of her. It’s getting late, almost midnight and the night isn’t going to get any younger and she knows that but if she doesn’t get this tape, her whole strategy is gone. And she’s left to pick up the pieces and build another from scratch with nothing but circumstantial evidence and character witnesses. If she is honest, the prosecution might have her beat there. All the character witnesses would easily buckle under a cross, even with thorough preparation. Most of them are her buddies from yoga and pilates and everything else white girls do for fun when they don’t have to work for a living. Why work when you have mommy and daddy’s money, right? 

She sets her laptop down and shuts it, closing the file as well. If she’s going to have any chance of winning, she’ll need rest. That means knowing when to stop and go to bed. She hadn’t quite learned that in law school. Burning the candle at both ends can only go on for so long before she snapped. Her bender at the end of the first year almost made her fail out. She vowed to never get that close to failure, as to be able to taste it, ever again. 

Laying down, she looked up at her ceiling. It was a boring white, eggshell, she would bet. It matched her walls. Her apartment was bland. The place never felt like home in the first place. That would always be her dad’s. Her small, pink room on the second door to the right. The ceiling covered in those glow stars. Posters from every phase of her adolescence still clinging to the walls by the decade-old tape. It brought back memories of a simpler time. Before the stress of law and the heartbreak of your boyfriend killing himself. 

Iris’s life was never an easy one. It never would be. Not when she’s had to work so hard to overcome every shitty thing the world has thrown at her. But she’s stronger than she looks, her dad had always made sure of that. That man was her hero, the love of her life, and would always be. No one could ever come close to him. He had been a beacon of hope in her darkest times. Always there to hold her and make sure she was alright. After her mom, after Eddie, after that night. Everything. His love was the best kind of love. Unconditional.


	2. The Battle of the Bail Hearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the two meet for the first time at ms davidsons bail hearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing fics during study hall>>>>>

_ Iris felt a hand on a shoulder, a big hand with enough strength to hold her in place. It gripped her tight enough to tell her whoever the hand belonged to was not there for a good reason. They were there for one reason in particular. That drive.  _

_ That damn drive.  _

_ It would be the death of her, she swears. This isn’t the first time it’s happened either. She’s felt the taste of death on the tip of her tongue at the hand of the drive in her possession before. But this time she wasn’t getting away that easy, she figured. They were mad. Of course, they were. She blew that case. She blew her chance. But she can’t worry about herself right now. That’s what a selfish person does. Worry about themselves when someone is behind bars for a murder that you committed, not them.  _

_ She killed him. She killed him. She killed him.  _

“Fuck!” Iris bolts up from her sleep. 

It’s the fifth time this month she’s gotten this same dream. Each time it’s the same, not even a slight difference. She’s tired of being afraid of falling asleep because of these nightmares about something she never even did. Iris can barely kill spiders, there is no way in hell she killed a man. And if she did, she would turn herself in. It would be the only way to live with herself. Granted, she’s less curious about this murder than the drive. Obviously it has something important on it. If it didn’t, no scary man who would be approaching her in dive bars for it. But this is a nightmare she’s talking about, not real life. Not her real case. Which she needs to prep for. 

A meeting at 3 pm at the jail had been scheduled. She’s going over her client’s options with her today and prepping her for the plea hearing. If Ms. Davidson is innocent, there’s no way in hell she’s taking any plea deal. At least not under her as counsel. Maybe under a public defender who wants the case to be over quick. But Ms. Davidson hired her for a reason, she wants to get off. No matter what. If that means a long trial, it means a long trial. 

All Ms. Davidson has to do is say not guilty. That’s it. No reason why. No cross. Just “not guilty.” It’s also the first time she’ll be meeting this new ADA in person as well. She spent a good amount of time after her phone call with him trying to dig up any dirt she could. Obviously dead mom was the big mom but that’s not the easiest to use in trial. She needed something more career-oriented. Like a past with the judge, Judge Angel, or a tie to the mob or a personal vendetta against Ms. Davidson and her family specifically. As long as she puts doubt in the minds of the jurors, she’s done her job. 

She goes through the process: keys, phone, sign in. The familiar chill of metal on her wrists and fingers as she waited for her client to come in. “We have the bail hearing today and if all goes well, we have our plea hearing on…” She looks down at the case file quick, “Ah, Wednesday afternoon.” 

“Let me just check my calendar,” Ms. Davidson joked. 

She laughed politely. “For the bail hearing today, all I need is to prove you are both safe to be in civilian life and better off outside jail than inside. It’s all pretty simple stuff. We should win it, no priors and you’re a petite young woman, the judge will clearly see someone of your stature isn’t safe with actual criminals. Have you been getting the feeling that you’d be unsafe to stay in jail until the trial?” 

“Um, yeah. I mean it hasn’t exactly been easy in here but it’s, uh,  _ jail _ .” 

“Oh, uh, um, yeah. Yeah. Okay. Okay. We can use that defense, we just need proof.” 

Ms. Davidson looks confused for a moment. “Proof?” 

“Like, if you got beat up or threatened and the guards saw it.” 

“Oh...okay.” 

She hadn’t meant to imply the woman should go get her ass beat, especially when messing with the wrong person in there could get you killed. Which is why the call she got later that night was...good for her case but bad for her client. The girl’s face is all messed up, two black eyes and a fat lip with miscellaneous cuts and bandaids. She smiled as she sat down but winced. 

Iris smiled back. “Ah. When I meant proof, this wasn’t what I meant but it works. I got some statements from the guards and the best evidence is, uh...your face.” That got a laugh from Ms. Davidson. 

It was definitely not Iris’s intention when she told her client about it but, she did it. Now, they were going to use it. 

And use it, they will. Her client sits down in the chair beside her, escorted by officers. The orange of her jumpsuit is bright and offputting. It’s contrasting the maroon leather chair she’s sitting on. They wait a moment for the judge and the prosecution to arrive. It’s her first time meeting the new ADA in person and, in true Iris West fashion, she’s going up against him in a bail hearing. Judge Angel enters from his chambers and sits at his bench. The hearing should be starting but the new guy is less than punctual. It’s only helping her case each minute the guy takes to get here. Another point in her favor. Good luck winning with circumstantial evidence and a tardy streak. 

The doors burst open and in comes who she assumes is-- “ADA Allen, so glad you could join us.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry your honor. Traffic.” He bumbles out the excuse, like not even he believes it. 

The judge puts his glasses down. “Just have a seat and let’s get started. ADA Allen, you’re up.” 

Iris takes a second to study her opposition. He’s tall, which is normally intimidating except the guy has the coordination of a toddler. It’s almost cute the way he struggles to get out from behind his desk without tripping. He’s an objectively good looking guy, his charm is undeniable. That kind of makes her angry that he can just charm his way into a guilty verdict instead of having actual evidence. Happened in his last case. But she’s also charming...so. Take that, long legs. 

“Your honor, most of the time I would argue that no one, especially an innocent person, should spend more time in our system then they need to but due to both the nature of this crime and the defendant’s status as the heir to a fortune, I urge you to not allow her out of our system. I understand concerns for her safety but, your honor, this is an alleged murderer. Her safety should not outweigh the safety of the general public.” 

The judge put his glasses on and looked down. “Ms. West,” He said. 

“My client, Ms. Davidson, is a young woman with no prior arrests. Not so much as a speeding ticket. That is not the type of person fit to be in our prisons. Her safety, contrary to what Mr. Allen has said, is not more or less important than anyone elses. That is why I’m asking you, your honor, to allow my defendant to post bail. And if the general public is your concern, house arrest as part of the requirements of being out. This young woman’s face should be evidence enough that leaving her here any longer would be a mistake. Thank you, your honor.” 

Mr. Allen stands up once again. “I’d like to call my first witness to the stand, your honor. Doctor Caitlin Snow-Raymond to the stand.” 

A young brunette woman with a small frame stands. The lab coat is a nice touch. She looks nervous. As if the smallest bit of pressure will make her snap. Her cross will be fun. The woman gets up to the stand. “Doctor, you’ve known the defendant a long time. Is that correct?” 

“Since we were kids. My dad worked closely with her parents.” She said, cooling suddenly. 

ADA Allen smiled. “Have you ever thought that Ms. Davidson was violent or capable of murder?” 

Iris stood up, bracing her hands on the desk in front of her. “Objection, your honor. Relevance? This is a bail hearing, not a trial.” 

“Overruled. Answer the question, doctor.” 

The woman looked down and then to the judge and then back to Mr. Allen. “Not exactly. She was the type to not even hurt a fly when we were kids. But when we started high school, the stress seemed to wear her down. She started to have these outbursts.” 

“And these outbursts, they were violent ones?” 

“Objection, testifying for the witness.” 

“Overruled. Ms. West, save this for trial.” 

The witness frowned. “Violent is a bit much. But they were angry.” 

“No further questions, your honor.” 

The ADA looked upset. Like the witness had gone against what they had agreed upon during prep. She could use this. The woman obviously had a soft spot for her client. Childhood friends? That’s almost too easy. Almost like Allen was setting her up. Instead of crossing her, she decided to let that testimony stay as it was. She had a feeling, in the cross, Caitlin would throw a curveball and screw up the whole thing. Allen was banking on it, she could feel it. As soon as she said no questions, he had sighed and tapped his pen. 

She had spent most of today prepping her witness. One of the prison guards that had been present at the fight that injured her client. He could speak most accurately to how cruel prisons were and how unfit her client truly was to be in it. 

“Your honor, I call Mr. Ralph Dibney to the stand.” 

The guard stood up and took his seat. “Mr. Dibney, you’re a prison guard at Central City’s women’s correctional facility, correct?” 

“Yes. I’ve worked there for around 3 years now.” 

She smiled sweetly. “So would you say, you can accurately speak to the things that occur in the prison?” 

“I’d say so, yes.” Mr. Dibney answered. 

“And you were working this morning when the fight that caused Ms. Davidson’s current injuries, correct?” 

“Yes, I had started my shift about an hour beforehand.” 

“Did you, before the fight happened, hear Ms. Davidson goading the other prisoners into it?” 

“Objection, your honor. Testifying for the witness.” 

“I’ll rephrase,” Iris said, quickly. “Mr. Dibney, what did you hear before the fight started?” 

“I heard one of the other girls calling Ms. Davidson a ‘rich white whore.’ If there is one thing those girls hate, its rich people. Especially white ones.” 

“And when the fighting started, can you recall anything else you heard?” 

Mr. Dibney looked up then down. “One of the girls who had backed away almost immediately as we approached said she wasn’t why they were going after her because nothing had really happened. They just began attacking the defendant.” 

“No further questions, your honor.” 

Judge Angel looked to the ADA. “Mr. Allen, your witness.” 

He approached the witness with a cocky walk. Dick. “Mr. Dibney, your written statement given before trial doesn’t include any of those quotes. Could it be that Ms. West asked you to make them up in order to make her case stronger and you went along with it?” 

“Objection. Speculation, bordering on slander.” 

The judge nodded. “Sustained. Strike Mr. Allen’s last question from the record.” 

“No further questions, your honor.” 

Mr. Allen sat back behind his desk and buttoned his blazer. He looked over at her and made eye contact. It was as if a strike of lightning had hit her heart dead on. This buzz pumped through her veins. Her blood felt warm under her skin and she was suddenly hyperaware of everything. The leather touching her skin where her skirt rode up, the slight chill of the courtroom, the tag of her shirt that was giving her an itch on her side. 

She broke eye contact and looked back at the judge. He glanced at the manilla folder set in front of him and began speaking. “I’m setting bail at $500,000 and conditions for bail will be house arrest. The court adjourned.” 

Iris turned to her client and hugged her. “You’re getting out, we won our first battle.” 

“Thank you, Iris.” 

She put a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t thank me just yet, not until you’re sitting at home sans ankle monitor as a free woman.” 

There was still a war to win, but this battle had been won. That’s worth something. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been stressed with school and uh also i broke up with my gf so...dealing with that thru writing. hope u enjoy


	3. "What the hell did we just do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! i have the week off bitches so immmma get these creatives juices flowingggggg

She heads over to Ms. Davidson’s house at around noon. The plea hearing is scheduled for 3 today and she knows it’ll all go perfectly fine. All that she’s got to do is say two simple words and then get the date of trial. 

Iris arrives at the mansion and buzzes herself in. She greets the cleaning lady with a polite hello and heads into the back room where they normally talk. It’s got this couch with gold details and plush red material, Iris absolutely loves it. There’s a matching chair that Ms. Davidson normally sits in. The room has a giant window that looks out at the pool. It’s a gorgeous view. 

They spend most of the time talking about what she should wear, which leads them into her bedroom. If she didn’t become a lawyer she would’ve done something in fashion. They find a floral blouse and black pants to match it. She looks like a young woman who didn’t kill her parents. Perfect. 

She gives her client some time to herself before the hearing and goes to grab a coffee at Jitters. If there was one place that she felt at home, it was Jitters. This coffee shop has been her spot through high school and college and even now. When her neighbors get too loud or she needs a break from a tough case, it’s a good escape. Plus the coffee is really good. 

There’s a high top that’s near the back and right next to the back exit. It’s been her table since forever. But there’s someone at it. No big deal. Except, it’s Barry Allen. She walks over. “ADA Allen. Nice to see you.” She smiles politely. 

“Please, Iris. It’s Barry. We aren’t in the courtroom.” 

“It’s Ms. West to you and I was just being nice. I’m going to get my coffee now, ADA Allen. See you at 3.” She walks off. 

The nerve on that guy. Seriously, who does he think he is? God, he was even better looking up close. Not the point. She found another spot to sit at and tried to put work out of her mind. Sometimes being a lawyer was a lot. It wasn’t the easiest job. Whenever her friends with normal albeit boring office jobs would complain she had to physically stop herself from rolling her eyes at them. They would never understand how easy they had it. Not only did they all spend their college years drunk or high or both but now, they had time to focus on dating and starting a family and things other than work. But Iris spent most of her college years losing hair because of stress and getting fucked by her school work, not hot frat guys and even now, her focus is on her clients because it has to be. She wishes she could entertain the idea of dating and having kids and having a social life. Her Sunday brunches with her girlfriends are pretty much the only thing that isn’t work-related that she leaves her house for at this point. 

Barry Allen was extremely hot, she will give the guy that. It was almost infuriating how little he had to even try. The barista practically fell over when he smiled and the jury in his last case was clearly more interested in staring at him than listening to the actual evidence. She didn’t really blame them. He was the full package. Smart, good job, good looks, funny, kind. If she were to date, he would be the perfect guy. 

Now that she was thinking about it, she doesn’t even think she’s had sex in months. She and Linda went out to some bar a couple of months ago and she had a one night stand. God, maybe that was what this little crush on ADA Allen was. Misplaced horniness. Or the guy was just attractive and she was lonely. 

She bites into her muffin. It’s not that she doesn’t  _ want  _ a relationship, she just doesn’t have time for one. No guy that doesn’t also have a job like hers will understand that. Her last actual boyfriend was a cop who broke up with her because she spent too much time at work. Dick. She had just got her current job and was still trying to prove her worth there. Of course, her priority was work. 

So, yeah. Dating. Not her thing. Her friends kept trying to set her up but every date just wasn’t good or it was good but the guy never called her back. It was the least of her worries, though. Not when a woman could potentially be put in prison for life for a crime she didn’t commit. How can ADA Allen be a prosecutor with a family history like his? He should have some sort of soft spot for this stuff. Unless he was some sort of sociopath. That’s definitely a possibility. No guy can be that perfect, there’s something wrong there. Maybe that something wrong is being a sociopath, who really knows. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by ADA Allen sitting in front of her. “Hey again.” 

“Ah, can I help you with something?” She sipped her iced coffee. 

“That depends. How willing are you to go on a date with me this Friday?” 

Iris choked. “Excuse me? This is highly unprof--” 

“I was kidding,” He said. “No, I really wanted to say that I’m really looking forward to going against you in court for this trial. I’ve heard good things, Ms. West.” 

“You as well, ADA Allen.” She shook his outstretched hand. 

“You know, you remind me of this girl I went to law school with. She was all work, no play. Insanely hot. Totally the smartest person in that whole school. Too bad she became a corporate lawyer. Wasted potential.” 

“Ah, my dad basically begged me to become a corporate lawyer. Never liked the idea of me being anywhere near criminals. He’s a cop.” 

He smiled. “Detective West is your father, right?” She nodded. “He’s a wonderful man. Out of everyone in that place, he is by far one of the best and kindest. The model for what every policeman should strive to be. Ever think he’ll go for captain?” 

“Who knows. He would probably love it but he wants to retire, I can tell. But he won’t ever admit that. He’s wanted to retire since I was a little girl and mom died.” She quickly tried to back up. “Why am I even telling you this stuff? I’m supposed to hate you. I do hate you.” 

He laughed. “If we weren’t lawyers, you wouldn’t hate me. We would be the best of friends. Two peas in a pod. Birds of a feather.” 

“No more?” 

“Inseparable, platonic soulmates, besties, BFFs.” 

Iris laughed and waved her hand. “I think that’s enough out of you, Allen.” 

He checked his watch. “We should get to the courtroom. Want to share a cab?” 

“Sure. Why not?” 

Barry opened the door for her and held it while she got in. It was nice of him. She checked her phone to make sure she hadn’t gotten any messages from Ms. Davidson. Nothing. Iris went back to focusing on Barry. Oh god, who was she? Calling him Barry. ADA Allen. He would always be ADA Allen because he has to be. 

The courthouse was not a far drive from Jitters. Another reason why she loved the place. They were there before either of them knew it. Her knee had been pressed against his the whole ride. Purely because his legs were very long, not for any other reason. Nope. Not thinking about that or those or any of that. 

She met Ms. Davidson who was wearing the agreed-upon outfit. “Ms. Davidson, you look lovely. Are you all set for today?” 

“I think so. Thank you for everything, Iris. Seriously.” 

“Just doing my job, Ms. Davidson.” 

They headed inside and took their seats. She watched as ADA Allen came in behind her. Although she wanted to keep looking back, she regained her professionalism and focused herself on the judge’s bench. Judge Angel came out a moment later. 

ADA Allen began reading the charges against her client. “The state of Illinois is charging the defendant, Ms. Claire Davidson, with two counts of first-degree murder. We are seeking the maximum sentence for this crime of life in prison.” 

“How do you plead, Ms. Davidson?” 

She rose from her seat. “Not guilty, your honor.” 

Iris grabbed her hand and squeezed lightly. “We will proceed to trial, you will all be informed once we have set a date. Court adjourned.” 

Ms. Davidson got her coat and began leaving. She glanced over at Barry. He looked over at her with eyes that made her stomach squeeze and fire to spread all over her. Oh. Oh fuck. She left quickly after her client and made plans to meet the following day and discuss what this meant. She wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. If she talked to him, she’s not sure she would be able to stop herself from doing something stupid. 

Something like making out in the bathroom of the courthouse. 

He pushed her up against the cool marble of the countertop and lifted her on top of it. Her pencil skirt rode all the way up and she quickly lifted to take her panties off. Iris reached towards the buckle of his belt and tugged to get his pants off. She leaned her head back as he kissed her neck. His hands started to work at the buttons on her blouse, going down until it was opened. Barry grabbed at her covered breasts, the friction on her nipples made her shiver slightly. He felt so good against her. 

She reached back down to take off his underwear. He moved closer, grabbing her hips and tilting them. He went in fast and she moaned. Quickly his hand went up to cover her mouth with his hand. He kept going until she felt herself on the verge of an orgasm. She kissed him sloppily and began to grind against him as the waves hit her. As soon as he pulled out of her, she realized what she had just done. 

Everything hit her at once. She pulled her panties up and buttoned her blouse, smoothing her skirt and hair. “What the hell did we just do?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh? did i really just? i think i did...hehe

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope u enjoyed! its been a rly long time since i written wa fic so i was nervous abt putting it out but let me know in the comments or leave a kudos or something <3


End file.
